Quarantine
Quarantine was the fifth episode of TUGS. Plot It is the year of the big heat wave. Many incoming vessels have sickness aboard, and must fly a yellow flag to show they need to have a medical examination, to determine whether or not their sickness is contagious. If their disease is infectious, they must anchor away from port and fly the “checkered flag”, to show they are under quarantine for the compulsory 40 days and warning no-one to go near. Burke and Blair, a pair of evil minded scrap-dealing tugs who sport bowler hats, have their eyes on O.J., whose engine has been acting up lately. They have already made Captain Star an offer for him, but he has refused. Ten Cents and Sunshine arrive at the Star Pier, late for the briefing. Captain Star threatens to scrap them- though probably not seriously- and informs them that Ten Cents was supposed to collect a fire barge from the station across the harbour, and that O.J. is already taking care of it. Ten Cents is sent to help him, whilst Sunshine has to bring in a tramper called Nantucket (a.k.a Old Dirt Bucket). If O.J. is alright, Ten Cents and Sunshine are then to join the others, ready to take away vessels cleared from quarantine. Meanwhile, O.J., on his way to the ferry pier with the barge, is watched by Burke and Blair. The two scrap dealers delight at the sound of his choking engine. At the same time, the Fultan Ferry follows an intersecting path, on a regular delivery. O.J. suddenly spots a motorboat rapidly approaching him from the distant harbour entrance. At first, he thinks nothing of it, then it is right on top of him. O.J. reverses out of the way just in time, but his faulty engine spins him, swinging his barge into the Fultan Ferry. The ferry now has a large hole, causing her to list. Ten Cents, on his way out to meet O.J., sees the situation and tries to save the Fultan Ferry with a tow-line. But he is forced to cut the rope and the ferry sinks to the bottom. Sunshine arrives, not too far behind Ten Cents, and is sent to get the emergency services. At the Star Pier, Burke and Blair make a second attempt to purchase O.J. The captain refuses. Back at the scene of the Fultan Ferry, the Fire Chief arrives and cranes are put into position to raise the sunken ferry. Zorran and Zug arrive to blame O.J. for the accident, and gloatingly express their delight that there will be fewer Star Tugs available for quarantine work. When Ten Cents and O.J. arrive at the mouth of the harbour, they find Top Hat and the two Z-Stacks still waiting. The Coast Guard informs the tugs that the schooners are quarantined, as they may carry Microbonic Plague. Ten Cents is surprised when Zorran sends Zug packing and says that he himself will go further out. Ten Cents, knowing Zorran, suspects foul-play. Sunshine is out of port, looking for the tramper "Nantucket", when he spots the tramper (flying a yellow flag), he makes sure not to go too close. The tramper lowers its flag. As Sunshine moves closer, Nantucket asks Sunshine to give him a tow. With no customs boat in sight, Sunshine hurries away, not wanting to risk being infected. Zorran sees Sunshine on his way out and asks what he is doing. Sunshine refuses to tell him, but Zorran won't let him off the hook. Ten Cents and O.J. quickly come to Sunshine's aid. Sunshine explains that the tramper's yellow flag was pulled down. Zorran thinks the Tramper has been cleared, and tries to seize upon this "golden opportunity" by simply rushing out to the tramper immediately. Ten Cents gives chase, determined to beat Zorran to it. O.J. follows Ten Cents (doing considerable damage to his engine in the process), and stops him- he is certain the tramper is either waiting for examination or quarantined. Burke and Blair briefly pass, but no-one pays them any attention. O.J. brushes off the two switchers' concern for his burnt out engine, telling them that they both could have been quarantined. Zorran triumphantly reaches Nantucket, while Ten Cents and Sunshine are forced to tow O.J. back to the Star Pier. Ten Cents and Sunshine try to explain to Captain Star what happened, when Burke and Blair show up yet again and make their final offer for O.J. Initially it looks as if Captain Star might finally give in, but then he hears that O.J. saved Ten Cents from quarantine, and instead angrily sends the scrap-dealers packing, and tells Ten Cents to take him to Lucky’s Yard for a new engine. Back at the Quarantine zone, the Coastguard arrives and orders both Zorran and Nantucket to put up quarantine flags. Burke and Blair pass Zorran and snigger at his dilemma. Zorran ends up quarantined alongside Nantucket for a full 40 days. Notes *First appearance of Nantucket (The Infected Tramp Steamer). According to Tv.com, Quarantine aired before Trapped because the rusty old tramper appears in Quarantine & It's blown up in Trapped. *The Fultan Ferry's only episode role, despite It's numerous cameos. * Burke & Blair are featured for the second time and this is their only speaking role. *This episode does not feature Big Mac, Hercules, Zebedee and Zak. * Cameos by Warrior, Zip & Captain Zero. * This is the only episode not to feature Big Mac. * In beginning's background, when Captain Star says the temperature's hot, we see Zip & Zug & Ten Cents' Bumper briefly enters the screen, this shot was first used in High Winds, albeit different camera angle, & it's either Zebedee's viewpoint/vanished. * Only underwater scene in the series Characters *Captain Star *Ten Cents *O.J. *Top Hat *Sunshine *Grampus *Zorran *Zug *Fultan Ferry *The Goods Engine *Fire Tug *Jack the Grappler *Coast Guard *Burke and Blair *Mighty Moe *Nantucket *Puffa (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) *The Duchess (cameo) *Izzy Gomez (model cameo) *Johnny Cuba (model cameo) *Zip (minor cameo) *Warrior (minor cameo) *Scuttlebutt Pete (minor cameo) *Coast Guard's Messenger (minor cameo) *Coast Guard's Messenger (minor cameo)